peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 November 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-11-02 ; Comments *The tracklisting below was compiled using information from the British Library Sound And Moving Image online catalogue (Find Format: B3485/1). *Tracks marked # available on Peel Late 1988. Tracks marked @ available on CD November 1988 Sessions *Butthole Surfers #2 Recorded 1988-09-20. First Broadcast: 27 September 1988. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Overlord X: 2 Bad (12”) Mango *Brilliant Corners: Why Do You Have To Go Out With Him When You Could Go Out With Me (12” EP) McQueen # *Prilly Hamilton: Slow Down (7”) Thunder Bolt *Atyniad Ychwanegol: Ebrill Y 9fed (7") Fflach *Ists: The Train (12” EP - Rose 12”) Greasy Pop *Butthole Surfers: Blindman (session) *Prince Buster: Scorcher (LP - She Was A Rough Rider) Skank *Fall: Jerusalem (LP – I Am Kurious Oranj) Beggars Banquet # @ *(JP refers to an upcoming concert in Ipswich for the Venue For Ipswich campaign) # *Positively Black: Think Like Ya Enemy (12”) Trumpet # &''' *Jimi Hendrix Experience: Fire (LP - Are You Experienced?) Track @ *STP Twentythree: Let Jimi Take Over (LP – Eternity Project One) Gee Street '''& *Heart Throbs: Here I Hide (7”) Profumo *Red Prysock: Little Jamie (LP – Rock 'N Roll) Mercury *Pacific: Barnoon Hill (12” EP – The Sea Of Sand) Creation *Butthole Surfers: EDG (session) @ *Aqua Regia: Big Band House (12”) India! Discs &''' *Sore Throat: Sacrilege (To The Scene) (7” EP – Death To Capitalist Hardcore) Acid Rain @ *Perfect Disaster: Time To Kill (single) Fire *End Result: Don't Sleep In The Subway (12” EP – Ward) Ruthless @ *Anthony Malvo Daddy Lizard: Greatest Girl Lover (LP – Duck Dance V/S China Town) Jammy’s *Train Set: She's Gone (12”) Play Hard *Peter Hope & Richard H Kirk: Surgeons (LP – Hoodoo Talk) Native *Fall: Cab It Up! (LP – I Am Kurious Oranj) Beggars Banquet @ *Kidd City Orchestra: It’s Not Over (12”) More Music '''& *Butthole Surfers: Neee Neee (session) @ *Leroy Gibbons: Addicted To Love (12”) Live And Love *Napalm Death: Private Death (LP – From Enslavement To Obliteration) Earache *Jonah Moyo & Devera Ngwena Jazz Band: Kerekita (unknown release) *Pixies: Caribou (LP – Come On Pilgrim) 4AD @ *end of show, snippet of Grinderswitch @ Tracks marked # available on File 1 and @ on File 2 and &''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 1988-xx-xx Peel Late 1988 *2) John Peel Show Edits 1988 Side2.MP3 *3) 1988-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE021 ;Length * 1) 1:30:11 (28:19 to 37:43) * 2) 47:06 (to 27:01) (5:44 to 27:01 unique) * 3) 1:34:34 (51:17-1:11:10) (to 54:44 and from 58:48 unique) ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Created from SB674 of Weatherman22's Tapes *2) Many thanks to ...Charlie D *3) Created from LE021 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1988 Lee Tape 21 ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?3g6gtawuq362vxf * 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Available online Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes